role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Brotherhood of Nocturnes
The Brotherhood of Nocturnes is a group of villainous Nocturnes who are devoted to spreading Nocturne superiority and is an RP group conceptualized by Gallibon the Destroyer. History The Brotherhood of Nocturnes was first formed many years ago, during CobraMask's exile, where he recruited many evil Nocturnes across the globe and beyond (at least more from other universes at least). CobraMask's first run was very effective but somewhat short-lived, as it was soon dissolved following his defeat by OwlMask and was sealed away in a hellish dimension, seemingly putting an effective end to the Brotherhood of Nocturnes. However the Brotherhood was soon revived following the return of CobraMask and are now going under reconstruction, operating across other 'verse and the globe (but for the most part can only be found at the Shadowland Cave, their base of operations) working on many strategies and plans as we speak. Members Leaders The "Leaders" are obviously the leaders and are the ones with highest power. Currently, there is only one leader for the Brotherhood of Nocturnes, and that would be for CobraMask himself. * CobraMask (leader) (founder) Executives The "Executives" are usually the second highest power and also known as "Generals". Currently their are only two, both of them playing important roles. * ChameleonMask (second-in-command) * ScorpionMask (third-in-command) * KumoMask (chief scientific advisor) * ManticoreMask (deceased) Co-Executives The "Co-Executives" are the third of highest power, being able to have authority over Commanders, Captains and Ensigns, and are often in charge of their own base of operations. * PharaohMask * GhostMask * HydraMask * PeucoMask (hired hitman) * VixenMask * ConusMask Commanders The "Commanders" are the fourth highest ranking in order, being able to have authority over the lesser ranked Brotherhood of Nocturnes and can order around their own small squadrons, but they are still below the "Leaders", "Executives" and "Co-Executives" and don't have as much power. More often than not, Commanders are often candidates for either becoming executives or co-executives. * CatMask * RaccoonMask (deceased) * SkullMask * DaspletoMask * SilverbackMask & BlackbackMask * DracoMask Lieutenants The "Lieutenants" are the fifth highest ranking of order. They are like an Ensign, but have slightly a larger role in the command. Most of them are usually a second-in command to commanders or co-executive. * Cuervo * MirrorMask * DarkMask (deceased) Ensigns The "Ensigns" are the second lowest ranked type members of the Brotherhood of Nocturnes members, the "Ensigns" hold very little power and are only above the Footsoldiers. They are often usually working for/with the higher ranked Brotherhood of Nocturnes members. They are also known as "Associates". * HyenaMask * MouseMask * FlyMask * LeechMask (deceased) * GokiMask (deceased) * SkunkMask (deceased) * PigMask (deceased) * PenguinMask (status unclear) * BearMask (status unclear) * OxMask * HorseMask * MosquitoMask (deceased) * DungBeetleMask I * DungBeetleMask II ** Mega DungBeetleMask * SwordfishMask (status unclear) * DraculaeMask (status unclear) * BulldogMask (deceased) * GreatWhiteSharkMask * DoradoMask * MoaiMask * TumbleweedMask (lowest-ranked member) Footsoldiers The "Footsoldiers" are the lowest ranked members of the Brotherhood of Nocturnes, holding no power but outnumber all of the members, making up lack of strength with numbers. They are also the most expendable. Variants of them exist, usually serving under the more independent members of the Brotherhood, such as PharaohMask's Shadelinqs. * Shadelinqs Former Members The "Former Members" are, well, the former members of the Brotherhood of Nocturnes, be it either they quit, died in action, or are missing in action. * BrockenMask (deceased) * MoleMask (defected) * MacabreMask (deceased) * LeviathanMask (defected) * JellyfishMask (defected) * CrocMask (exiled) * GegeneesMask (deceased) * ChimeraMask (banished) * Various unnamed Nocturnes who perished during the first wave. Subgroups The Extinguishers The Extinguishers correspond to the Brotherhood's branch of wipeout assassins, in charge of eliminating and succesfully murdering former members and traitors alike, they are all themed, ironically, after extinct animals. * ThylacineMask (former leader) (deceased) * GastornisMask (deceased) * TesemMask (new leader) * BajiMask * AtlasMask * UreMask The Nightmare Five The Nightmare Five '''are the Brotherhood of Nocturnes's Recon Team, composed of five nocturn-themed trainees by PeucoMask, they're mostly reserved for espionage, and nothing else. *DiclidurusMask (leader) *ScarecrowMask (second-in-command) *MushroomMask *HoundMask *SlugMask The Monsters '''The Monsters are SkullMask's band of monster-based Nocturnes are and are composed of seven members by SkullMask. They usually seen with SkullMask and are mainly used to be "the big guns". * ChupacabraMask * CatoblepasMask * KarkadannMask * CucaMask * GorgonMask * KitsuneMask * DeadMask The Cobra Guard The Cobra Guard are CobraMask's elite bodyguards, when everything else fails, these are his Trump Card, all skilled in assassination and sabotage, CobraMask seldom calls them, but when he does, those who he targets have mere seconds to live * GharialMask * SnapperMask * TaipanMask * KomodoMask Base * Shadowland Cave * Sparta, Greece (HydraMask's base of operations) * Mt. Saint Helens (DaspletoMask's base of operations) * Athens (City) (GorgonMask's base of operations) * Sierra Madre, Mexico (PeucoMask's base of operations) * Las Vegas, Nevada (VixenMask's base of operations Trivia * They are the first and so far only evil group of Nocturnes to appear in RP. * Theoretically, evil imitations of Nocturnes would be accepted to (such as Robot FlamingoMask) to the Brotherhood, but this isn't totally confirmed. * So far, the only known members who were part of the first wave of the Brotherhood of Nocturnes were CobraMask, RaccoonMask, KumoMask, BrockenMask and MacabreMask. Out of the five, only three of them are still alive. * Prior to being killed, BrockenMask was one of their higher ranked members in the heyday, being most likely either an executive or co-executive (it's not stated yet for sure), but was definitely like that of a general for them. Category:Group Category:Factions Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Villains Category:Nocturne